Yu-Gi-Oh! Heroes
by Zai05
Summary: Set in a futuristic city called Akaba city. Yugon Reika is a normal 16 year old duelist who dueles for fun. Dueling was taking to a whole new level where your allowed to duel with Duel Vehicles. Read to find out how Yugon and his friends explore the big Future City.
1. Yugon Reika

In a big futuristic city known as Akaba City, there was a stadium full of people cheering as a big muscular man summoned a strong monster in his _duel vehicle._ It looked like he was about to win the duel. The crowd was screaming "BIG! BIG!". It was probably the man's name. He was dueling a 16 year old boy with grey spiky hair with a golden strand coming out of it. He was wearing a orange shirt with a black coat and blue jeans. Dueling originally,was meant for fun. But...nowadays, whoever wins takes the opponents _dueling points_ sometimes money.

Big's field:

Giant Frog (Atk: 3000/Def:2000/Lv:8/Att: Earth)

no facedown

Lp: 3000

?:

No monsters

One facedown

Lp: 800

 **Big:** "Just Give Up!" He said through a speaker in his duel vehicle. "Giant Frog! Attack him directly!

 **?:** "Facedown Activate! REFLECT! Instead of me dealing damage, you deal the same amount!

 **Big:** "WHAT!"

Big looked frustrated, he lost the duel to a 16 year old.

Big (Lp: 0)

Commentator: "AND THAT'S GAME!"

The crowd cheered so loud.

Big and his opponent landed.

 **?: "** Good duel!" He put his hand for a handshake.

 **Big:** G...next time...I will DEFEAT YOU YUGON!" He refused his handshake

 **Yugon: "** Then I guess you need to give me 1,000 duel points!"

 **DICTIONARY**

 _Duel Vehicle: A vehicle made by Akaba Corp. It looks like a futuristic flying car used by duelists. You basically duel in the air. There is a com to talk to your opponent_

 _Dueling Points: Used by duelists to get into tournaments or to buy card booster packs._


	2. The Skater duelist!

After his battle against Big, Yugon has been looking around for stronger duelists. It was a sunny day in Akaba City, so Yugon decided to use his duel vehicle to find others. As he flew around, his vehicle started beeping. He was getting a call.

 **Yugon:** Huh? I'm getting a call?

He answered it and was immediately got shouted at by a male voice.

 **?:** YUGON! COME TO THE ACADEMY IMMEDIATELY!

 **Yugon:** Ok ok...yeesh.

He ended the call. Yugon the went to the location he was given. The Heroes Academy. It was an academy for only skilled duelists and Yugon was accepted. He joined for years now and he even starts a job there. After a couple of minutes, he arrived. It was a big building mostly coloured in white. On top, it said HEROES ACADEMY. Lots of people were walking in the building.

 **Yugon:** Gotta find somewhere to park...I know!

So Yugon parked his duel vehicle and walked inside the building. In the building, it was coloured red. It had lots of stairs and lifts and great technology made from Akaba Co. He then went into the office only to be greeted with another shout.

 **?:** WHERE WERE YOU! AND WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING YOUR UNIFORM!?

The man who shouted at him was the teacher and SENCO for the school. In other words, he's Yugon's boss and his name is Mr Martin. He has brown hair and tan skin. He seemed to be a bit muscular and fit. His attire consists of a black shirt and a blue tie. Over it, he wore a pink suit and black trousers with dark brown shoes.

 **Mr Martin:** Sorry, this is one of the staff members. _Come on...introduce yourself Yugon!_

The person Mr Martin was talking to, was a man. He had white combed hair. Black suit with white underneath it and red tie. Black trousers and black shoes. Next to him, was a girl who look liked she was Yugon's Age. She had white hair in a ponytial and tan skin. She wore the school uniform which was a white jumper and black tights whit also a black skirt.

 **Yugon:** Hello. My name is Yugon Reika! We will look forward for your daughter to join the academy.

 **Mr Nozaki:** I'm sure my daughter would like to join this school. Right Yura?

Instead Yura kept staring at Yugon. Yugon, completely oblivious to this, goes and asks Mr Martin if he can leave. Obviously, Mr Martin said no. Mr Nozaki walked up to Mr Martin and whispered while looking at Yugon.

 **Mr Nozaki:** Keep her away from that boy!

 **Mr Martin:** I'll try my best.

 **Yugon:** Hey Yura! Want me to show you around the academy?

 **Mr Nozaki:** I think she's capable of finding her way herself.

 **Yura:** Yea I'm fine thank you.

 **Yugon:** Mkay! Suit yourself!

After a couple of hours, it was home time and Yugon being one of the staff had to stay longer. He sometimed had to clean the school so he was like the janitor. After 5 minutes, he went to take a break and later on slept.

 **?:** Get up. You still have cleaning to do.

After this speech, Yugon woke up and saw Yura looking at him sternly in the eyes.

 **Yugon:** Why are you here? Shouldn't you be heading home now?

 **Yura:** I'm waiting for our duel.

 **Yugon:** Duel?

 **Yura:** One of your younger friends said that you are the best duelist in the academy.

 **Yugon:** Well...

 **Yura:** Come on! Let's duel. *She picks up her deck from her pocket.*

 **Yugon:** Alright then. But I must warn you! I'm a really good duelist.

 **Yura:** Well then. We'll just have to see about that!

Couple of minutes later, Yugon and Yura both got out their duel disks and slot their decks into it.

 **Yugon &Yura: **LET'S DUEL!

YUGON: 8000 YURA: 8000

 **Yura:** Ladies first! I draw! *Draws a card from her deck resulting in 6 cards* I place a facedown and end my turn!

A giant facedown card appeared.

 **Yugon:** I Draw! I summon Future Tank!

A giant tank appeared on the field. It wasn't a normal tank because it looked futuristic and was mainly coloured with silver. It had 5 wheels and it's long gun was silver.

Future Tank: ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 LEVEL: 4 TYPE: ARMOUR MATERIAL

 **Yugon:** And then I use the field spell Futuristic War Scene.

The whole field was covered in silver and there was lots of futuristic robots that looked defeated and layed on the ground.

 **Yura:** What does that do?

 **Yugon:** It increases a 'Future Monster' attack points by 400!

Future Tank: ATK: 2000

 **Yugon:** And now I ATTACK!

Future Tank fires from it's gun hitting Yura.

YURA: 6000

 **Yugon:** Next I place a facedown and end my turn!

YUGON FIELD

Future Tank

Facedown, Futuristic War Scene

 **Yura:** Not bad...but the fun is only beginning! Draw! I summon Ice Skater!

A girl in a white jumper appears in the field. She had black trousers and icy rollerskaters. She also had purple hair.

Ice Skater: ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000 LEVEL: 4

 **Yura:** Then I play the spell card Skater Support!

The spell card decipted 4 rollerskaters skating tin four different directions.

 **Yura:** It allows me to summon another 'Skater monster' from my hand but it's level has to be below 3. So I summon Skater Fairy.

A young girl appeared on the field as she wore white clothing and golden wings. She had green hair and golden rollerskaters with wings on the back of them.

Skater Fairy: ATK: 800 DEF: 1300

 **Yura:** I'll then use her effect! All monsters on your side of the field are destroyed unless there level 5 or below!

Future Tank is destroyed and sent to the graveyard.

 **Yura:** Then I will attack directly! Go Ice Skater!

Ice Skater skates upon Yugon and kicks him.

 **Yugon:** Gh...

YUGON: 6200

 **Yura:** Now! Attack Yugon, Skater Fairy!

 **Yugon:** I reveal my facedown! REFLECT! This means that the damage goes back to you!

Lots of crystals block Yugon as the attack goes back to Yura.

YURA: 5200

 **Yura:** Your lucky for now...I end my turn by placing a facedown card.

YURA'S FIELD:

Ice Skater, Skater Fairy

Facedown

 **Yugon:** I draw... _yes! With this card I can certainly WIN!_ I use the spell card Monster Reborn! Allowing me to summon back my Future Tank! And then I normal summon Warrior of the Future!

A man covered with black body armour appears in the screen. He had Bio sensors and wore a black helmet. He also held a gun.

Warrior of the Future: ATK: 1500 DEF: 2000 LEVEL: 4 ATK: 1900

 **Yugon:** I'll end my turn there.

YUGON'S FIELD

Future Tank, Warrior of the Future

Futuristic War Scene

 **Yura:** Then it's my turn! I draw...you know, Yugon?

 **Yugon:** Yeah?

 **Yura:** It's actually kinda fun dueling you i admit. But now it's time for me to end THIS! I tribute these two monsters to summon...Super Skater!

On the field was a Skater covered in white clothing. She wore a white helmet and silver rollerskaters. She seemed to be slim and danced elegantly onto the field.

Super Skater: ATK: 2300 DEF: 1800 LEVEL: 6

 **Yura:** Now attack Future Tank!

 **Yugon:** I play my quick spell Sacrifice! Instead of you attacking my monsters, you attack me directly!..GAAH!

YUGON: 3900

 **Yura:** Great cuz now I can use her effect! If she is the only monster on the field, I'm allowed to attack you directly!

 **Yugon:** GAAHH!

YUGON: 1600

 **Yura:** Lucky you..I end my turn!

 **Yugon:** _I guess that was all worth it. I need these two monsters..._ Right! I draw. And time to summon a big monster! You see...because Future Tank is an armour material, I can use Future Tank to armour Warrior of the Future! This is called Armour Summon. Come on out! FUTURE ARMED WARRIOR!

Suddenly, Future Tank started to dismantle itself and started putting it's pieces to Warrior to the Future. Warrior of the Future started to gain Future Tanks colour and it's piece went onto his arm. Warrior of the Future's helmet turned silver and so did his body armour and Future Tank's long gun went to the back of Warrior of the Future.

Future Armed Warrior: ATK: 2100 DEF: 1900 LEVEL: 6 ARMOURED MONSTER

 **Yura:** So what? He's not stronger than my Super Skater!

 **Yugon:** Did you forget about my field spell?

 **Yura:** OH! Crap!

Future Armed Warrior: ATK: 2500

 **Yugon:** Then I use the spell card Warrior Confident.

This card decipted a man holding a sword in the air while standing on a cliff.

 **Yugon:** It doubles your monster's attack points but in addition, you lose 1000 life points.

YUGON: 600

Future Armed Warrior: 5000

 **Yugon:** Before I attack...I use the spell card Rush Recklessly! So my monster gains 700 attack points.

Future Armed Warrior: ATK: 5700

 **Yugon:** Now! I will use one more spell card! Monster Destruction! Allowing me to target one monster and destroy it unfortunately I lose 500 life points!

YUGON: 100

 **Yugon:** Now! It's time to finish this! Attack Future Armed Warrior!

Future Armed Warrior fires from his gun and hits Yura directly causing her to fall and he deck scattered.

YURA: 0 (Lose)

After the duel, Yugon goes and helps Yura collect her cards from the floor until he stumbled across this card. It was named Gravity Skater. It was a girl covered in a blue jumpsuit and had a silver breastplate armour. It also had blue rollerskaters.

Gravity Skater: ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 LEVEL: 5

 **Yugon:** _WOW! This card is super rare. It's one of the 4 Gravity Skaters. Its nicknamed 'The Lawbreaker of Gravity'. She couldve of won if she drew this card..._

 **Yura:** GIVE IT BACK! It's precious to me... *She snatches it and walks away*

 **Yugon:** Then I guess i'll see you tommorow!

 **Yura:** Bye...

And soon Yura was out of Yugon's sight. Both oblivious to this, someone was watching them through a camera and it looked like Mr Nozaki. He tapped a button on his pad and it was the top 10 duelists in the city. Yura was ranked number #9 while Yugon was ranked number #7.

 **Mr Nozaki:** Hehe...don't worry Yugon...your winning streak will be over soon.

He was particularly looking at a person who was ranked number #10. It is unknown why he choose someone who is ranked lower than Yugon but we will all see...In the next chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Heroes.

DICTIONARY

Armour Summon:

 **Yugon:** Hey guys! I'm about to tell you about the new latest summoning method called Armour Summon! Basically you need one armor material monger and a normal monster. Then you armourfy ( _probably not a word..dunno)_ your normal monster with your armour monster and you can get a cool result! Oh yeah I forgot..Zai05 dosent own A THING about Yugioh, only his ocs like me. Oh! And he's a beginner at making stories. So lots and lots of critism.

 **Zai05:** Yes I think they all know that Yugon... _sometimes I wonder why I even made you._ Anyway! The italics are for thoughts by the way. Oh and Yugon...

 **Yugon:** Yea?

 **Mr Martin:** YUGON! WHY ARE YOU SLACKING OFF!

 **Yugon:** Gotta go! Bye! Oh and I hope you like my archetype!


End file.
